


The Dreamweaver

by Nary



Series: Diablotin 10th Anniversary Drabbles [21]
Category: Diablotin
Genre: Children, Drabble, Dreams, Dreamwalking, F/M, Human Experimentation, Magic, Male-Female Friendship, Motherhood, Plans, Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ilphere's curiosity about Andusk lingered far beyond her visits there.  So many questions unanswered...!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dreamweaver

Ilphere's curiosity about Andusk lingered far beyond her visits there. So many questions unanswered...! But the prospect of being merged with Pheria, losing control of her own will, was too alarming. 

It was not until she observed her children playing with Sanadhil's that a possible solution occurred. The two planes had been severed after Imraen's extraction; therefore, they should no longer generate duplicates. As her counterpart had relations with Menard's, her own offspring might still have doubles, but Sanadhil and Arek's clearly wouldn't. Of course, she would have to wait a while to test it, and perhaps talk to Sanadhil...

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
